Skittles
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Gumshoe digs up a memory that sparks an interesting bout of remembering for both parties involved.


Skittles

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Or Hannah or skittles. If any of us actually did, there would be plenty of Narumitsu canon goodness to go around.

OCTOBER 10 2019 1:50 P.M.

HIGH PROSECUTORS OFFICE

HALLWAY

Detective Richard "Dick" Gumshoe made his way up through the high prosecutors office, through the hall up to the door of one Miles Edgeworth. He opened the large mahogany doors that led into interior of the office where Hannah Fright, Edgeworth's secretary sat. As Gumshoe walked toward the desk, Hannah looked up.

"Hello Detective, are you here to see Mr. Edgeworth?" She asked putting her paper, "Catholic Quarterly", down on the desk.

"Yeah pal. I brought over the files Mr. Edgeworth wanted me to get for him." Gumshoe replied, alluding to the voluminous files under his arms.

"Alright Detective, let me see if he'll have you." Hannah reached over her keyboard to press the red button connected to a silver box at the edge of her desk. "Mr. Edgeworth?" She called.

A moment later, a sigh was heard from the box. "Yes, Hannah?" A weary accented voice sounded.

"Detective Gumshoe is here to see you."

A grunt. "Send him in."

Hannah looked at Gumshoe as she sat back down. "He seems to be in a bad mood today."

Gumshoe nodded. "Thanks pal." He turned toward the door and opened it. Hannah sighed as she picked up her paper, saying a silent prayer that her boss would not take the other man's head off.

OCTOBER 10 2019 1:54 P.M.

HIGH PROSECUTORS OFFICE

ROOM 1202

Gumshoe looked at the young prosecutor sitting behind his grandiose desk. The bony fingers of his right hand threaded in his silvery bangs, holding them to his forehead. His left hand writing quickly, fingers wrapped around his favorite quill pen, their work pausing only to dip the tip in the Balbanese ink he acquired from that case earlier in the year. His wire-framed reading glasses balanced precariously on the tip of his thin nose, his grey eyes taking in every word on the page. The sight seemed familiar to Gumshoe, but, as usual, he could not remember where he had seen it before. Edgeworth must have felt the detective's eyes on him because he looked up at him, his brow furrowed.

"Detective," he greeted.

"Hi sir. Here are the files for you." Gumshoe placed the files on the edge of the desk. Edgeworth grunted, nodded his approval and resumed his original position.

"Thank you detective, if you don't mind I have work to do and as much as I _love_ to listen to your anecdotes about the mundane events of your life, I haven't the time to listen to them today." The prosecutor's accented voice emphasized the sarcasm that was notorious for young man. Gumshoe winced and nodded, not wanting his salary cut for just standing there, He turned towards the door and then, like always, he remember why that pose was important to him.

"Sir! I got it!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

Edgeworth sighed and looked up again. "You see what detective?" He asked, knowing the scruffy man would tell him regardless.

"When you sit like that, you remind me of someone I used to work for."

"If you bother me any more detective, then I will be someone you used to work for." Edgeworth grounded out, grey eyes staring piercingly at him.

"No sir, not like that, this was a while ago, when I was a teenager."

"Gumshoe, is there an end to this story in the foreseeable future?"

"I used to work in the state defenders office when I was in high school. You looked like one of the defense attorneys there." This last statement piqued Edgeworth's curiosity.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice it before until you pulled your hair back sir, ho ho ho. Now what was his name again?" Gumshoe cocked his head towards the sky in a thinking position.

Edgeworth had a feeling that he knew about whom Gumshoe was talking. After all, he only knew of one defense attorney that he shared a resemblance. To spare Gumshoe potentially more brain cells, he spoke up.

"Would his name happen to be Gregory Edgeworth?"

"Yeah, you're right sir! Ho ho ho…wait…but that's _your_ name…"Gumshoe trailed off slowly.

"He was my father." Edgeworth said softly looking off to the side. He hoped Gumshoe would drop the subject, but knowing Gumshoe, he wouldn't.

"So…you're Little Miles?"

"Ye-wait…how do _you_ know that? Only my father called me that."

"So that means…we've met before."

Edgeworth stared, "Detective, we've known each other for eight years."

"No, we met before that."

"Detective… I don't remember ever meeting you before."

"No offence sir, but you don't have the greatest memory." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"Excuse me, but my memory is just fine." Edgeworth said indignantly.

"Sir, you didn't remember Kay when we met her again in Gatewater land."

_"As I recall, you didn't remember her either."_ Edgeworth thought.

"Although in your defense, you were only eight or nine at the time…but now I remember…"

APRIL 5 2001 2:45 P.M.

PUBLIC DEFENDERS OFFICE

ROOM 0205

A young man ran down the hall of the building, his beige trench coat billowing behind him.

_"Oh man, I'm late." _Richard Gumshoe thought. Since the moment he left school that day he had the worst luck. The bus was late, he knocked coffee on his jacket, and he almost knocked over the secretary, nearly spilling their files. He slowed as he came to the door of one Gregory Edgeworth. He knew the defense attorney was not a stickler for time but Richard did not like to be late. He opened to door, fully ready to explain himself when he was met by a strange sight. Instead of his defense attorney boss, there was a young boy spinning in his chair. The young boy was dressed in a grey suit complete with a red bowtie. Richard cleared his throat and the child stopped immediately. He jumped up and ran toward Richard.

"Hello!" The child said a bright smile on his face.

"Hey pal!" Richard replied.

"What's your name?" The child asked, his bright British accent betraying who he is.

"I'm Richard Gumshoe; I work for your dad. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Miles Edgeworth. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gumshoe."

"You can call me 'Rich' if you want pal, just don't call me 'Dick'."

The boy's head cocked in confusion, "Why would I call you that?" He asked. "It doesn't even resemble your name."

"Never mind about that. What are you doing here Miles?"

"I'm waiting for father. Did you know that I am going to be a defense attorney when I grow up? Just like father!" He exclaimed, proudly sticking his little chest out.

"Really? That's great pal! What's that on your jacket?" He pointed to the small cardboard pin on his left lapel.

"It's a defense attorney's badge. Father made it for me! He gave it to me after I defended my friend Phoenix in a class trial." Miles said his chest still protruding outward with pride.

"That sounds really cool pal."

"What do you do Rich?" Miles asked, bright grey eyes looking at him with wonder.

"I'm actually studying to become a detective." It was now Richard's turn to be proud.

"So you're going to catch bad guys?" Miles asked.

"Yeah pal, and I'm gonna put them in jail! Ho ho ho."

Miles looked off to the side. Then he looked back at Gumshoe horrified.

"I'm such a rude little boy. I didn't ask if you wanted anything to drink. I'm sorry." Miles said quickly.

"It's no problem pal. Really," Rich said trying to alleviate the boy's frantic worrying. Miles shook his head quickly, his light swishing in the air.

"No, father always says you need to be courteous to your guests. Would you like any tea?" Miles asked before running into the corner of the room where an electric kettle sat. "Father taught me how to make tea. I want to make some for him anyway. I can make you a cup if you want." The boy turned around with two coffee cups. Rich smiled.

"Sure pal. I'll have a cup." Rich said as he sat on one of the chairs in front of Gregory's desk. "Where is your father anyway?" He asked.

"He's preparing for a briefing with one of the state prosecutors." Miles replied, placing a cup in Rich's hands.

"Thank you. Who is the prosecutor?" He asked, placing some sugar in his cup.

"Manfred von Karma." Miles said taking a sip of his tea.

"He's tough; he hasn't lost a case in a really long time." Rich took a sip from his cup. Miles smiled.

"I know but this time father will win."

Rich smiled, "hey pal, do you like Skittles?"

"I love Skittles. They're my favorite candy. Father always brings me home a package."

"Well, here you go pal." Rich handed the red bag to the young boy. Miles' eyes lit up.

"Really, do you want any? Father says to always share with others."

"Sure pal, why not?"

The two youths sat in the chairs, talking and eating the small sugar orbs. The office doors opened and a grey haired man walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Miles exclaimed jumping out of the chair and running to the door.

"Miles! What are you doing here?" Gregory said taking the smaller boy into his arms.

"Mrs. Wright dropped me off; you said I could come today." Miles said pouting that his father forgot what was said that morning.

"I did forget and I apologize Miles. Be sure to thank Margret tomorrow, alright?" Gregory was kneeling at his son's level. Miles smiled at his father.

"Yes father. Rich gave me Skittles!"

"Hello Richard how are you doing today?" Gregory stood and addressed the teen. Rich stood and shook the defense attorney's hand.

"I'm doing well, Miles made me some tea."

"Is that so? Miles, did you make me some?"

"Of course daddy. I'll get you a cup." Miles went to the teapot. Gregory smiled.

"Rich, the files are over there, we wouldn't want you to fall behind in your work because there was an unexpected guest here today right?" Rich laughed and moved towards the files. There was curt knock at the door.

"Better make that two cups Little Miles. Mr. von Karma is here." Gregory said opening his door. Manfred von Karma stood towering in the doorway. Gregory smirked at the prosecutor.

"Well, come in von Karma, you're right on time."

"Naturally," the stoic prosecutor said walking into the office. He surveyed the office with narrowed eyes.

"Sit, please." Gregory said pointing to one of the chairs. Von Karma sat, his eyes pointed on Miles in the corner.

"Who is that?" He ground out, his thick accent pulling Miles from his activity.

"This is my son, Miles. Miles this is Prosecutor von Karma." The young boys face turned the same color as his tie.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. von Karma. Would you like a cup of tea sir?" Miles asked politely. Von Karma grunted.

"I suppose if I must." He said. Miles grabbed a cup and started to make his way toward the seated German prosecutor, but Murphy decided it was best to intervene at that moment, and Miles stepped on his shoelace and stumbled, the cup of tea making its way toward von Karma's suit.

"Ach! Look what that little brat did!" He exclaimed quickly rising from his seat. From where he was standing, Rich could swear there was a smirk on Gregory's face. As von Karma turned to Gregory, the smirk disappeared.

"Edgeworth, look what your son has done to my suit!" He said pointing to his brown stained cravat. Miles looked down at the ground sadly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. von Karma." He said. Gregory stepped out from behind his desk.

"Now now Manfred, he didn't mean it. It was an accident, I'm sure your daughters have spilled something now and then."

"My daughters are perfect, unlike your son who obviously can't tie his shoes properly. My Franziska can tie her shoes perfectly and she is only two." Von Karma said wagging his finger at the defense attorney.

"Well, everyone falls sometime. I remember last week you tripped over your cane in the courthouse." Gregory said smirking slightly as the prosecutor in front of him turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment from his rival.

"Edgeworth, I want the case files and I shall be on my way." He said snapping his fingers. Gregory turned, grabbed a file from the counter and handed it to von Karma.

"I'll see you in court Edgeworth." Von Karma ground out, stomping out of the office. Gregory smiled and walked toward the door after him.

"I'm looking foreword to it Manfred!" He called after him and he closed the door. He turned inside and was met by his son nearly in tears.

"Little Miles, what's the matter?" He asked kneeling by his son. Miles sniffled and looked at his father.

"I really was sorry father, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, Miles, its alright, he's just a mean man that doesn't like children. You didn't do anything wrong." Gregory said running his fingers though Miles' hair. He also stopped to wipe the tears from his son's eyes. Miles smiled at his father and gave him a hug.

"I love you daddy." Miles said into his father's neck. Gregory smiled.

"I love you too, Little Miles."

Rich smiled at the sight and resumed his filing.

OCTOBER 10 2019 2:20 P.M.

HIGH PROSECUTORS OFFICE

ROOM 1202

"Do you remember now sir?" Gumshoe said. Edgeworth was staring out in space, his usual pose for thinking.

"Yes, I actually do." Edgeworth said. "Detective, as much I enjoy reminiscing about the past, I must get back to work." He said quickly, as if he were trying to forget what he just remembered. Gumshoe nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and turned back around.

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth?" He called. Edgeworth looked up.

"Yes, detective?"

"Your father was really a good man, he'd be proud of you."

Edgeworth smiled. "Thank you."

Gumshoe pulled out a package from his coat pocket. "Mr. Edgeworth sir. Catch." He tossed the package toward the prosecutor. Edgeworth looked startled yet he caught it all the same. He looked at the package in his hands; it was a familiar red package of Skittles.

"Thank you detective," Edgeworth smiled.

"No problem pal." Gumshoe turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Edgeworth smiled and opened the package. He popped a few of the chewy pieces in his mouth.

"I really do love Skittles." He said to no one in particular. He picked up his feather pen and quickly set back to his work.

The end. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review

katrinakaiba


End file.
